This invention relates to apparatuses that simulate the appearance of a fireplace and more particularly an electric log fireplace that simulates the three dimensional visual effect of flames that is virtually indistinguishable from a real log burning fireplace.
Decorative artificial fireplaces and assemblies to install into existing fireplaces have been manufactured and sold in Canada and major countries in Europe for decades. However, in the United States interest in artificial electric fireplaces has been negligible due largely to the artificial appearance thereof as compared to a real log burning fire or a gas fired artificial log fire.
Presently, many different types of decorative electric log fireplaces assemblies being manufactured and sold worldwide. One of these assemblies has a simulated transparent fiberglass log illuminated with an electric bulb and a spinner inside the log to create a blinking affect. However, there are no simulated flames. A second type uses an opaque transparent plastic or Fresnel screen as a back projection screen when viewed from the front in which a log display is set low and in front of the screen. A third type uses a flat microwave in an attempt to provide a hologram appearance. A fourth type employs a Regency or Victorian fire basket filled with pieces of colored glass that reflect light from an electric light bulb and spinner beneath the pieces of colored glass. Finally, the fifth type uses a log with linear yellow and clear metal strips which resemble flame shapes and a blower to blow the strips in order to simulate the flames.
Unfortunately, these types of electric log fireplaces still result in an artificial fire appearance, particularly when a full size opaque plastic sheen is used as such a screen reduces the depth of a fireplace box to a narrow area. Although attempts have been made by some manufacturers to increase the visual effect of the fireplace depths by relying on reflective mirrors to reflect the logs thereby producing a virtual image of the logs appearing to increase the size of the fireplace box, the result is still a two dimensional flame appearance. Furthermore, a substantial loss of flame brightness results due to refraction of the light through the opaque plastic screens, which increases with increasing viewing angle, similar to the effect of visual experience with back projection televisions.
Thus, a need exists for an artificial log burning fireplace assembly that provides a three dimensional visual flame appearance of a real wood burning fireplace, particularly in terms of brightness, color and random movement of the flames.